


A Day in the Office

by rosysilva_23



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysilva_23/pseuds/rosysilva_23
Summary: Yamada and Chinen spends some time during work hours.





	A Day in the Office

It is another morning to go to work but Chinen feels too lazy to wake up and go to work. Chinen is the Head of Marketing Department for Yamada Corp. It is a long way for him to climb the ladder at Yamada Corp.He has been quite busy this week, sleeping late at night. Luckily tomorrow is day off for him and that give a little bit of motivation for him to wake up. Looking at the watch on his phone, he realized he is quite late for work. “God,I’m late” Chinen shout. Rushing to take a bath and change clothes, he didn’t have the time to prepare breakfast like he usually does. Of course being Chinen Yuri, he is not good at cooking. But at the very least he is able to make some toast and coffee or tea for breakfast. “I’ll just grab something on the way.” Chinen thought while walking towards the station to go to his workplace. Arriving at his workplace, Yamada Corp. Chinen look at his watch and thought there is time, so he went to buy some breakfast at a shop just beside his workplace. He only buy a donut and fresh orange for breakfast. Chinen, after finding the place to sit and eat, finally he eat his breakfast elegantly.

After finishing his breakfast, he goes to his office to do his work. Greeting the staff while walking towards his office. Upon arriving his office, Chinen turn on his computer and wears his spectacles. “Well, let’s do the best in work for today also.” Chinen whisper to himself. Everyday Chinen would always say it as way to motivate himself when doing work. It is like custom for him.

Yamada Ryosuke, the President for Yamada Corp is a prince in everyone eyes. He is handsome, considerate of others, has that beautiful smile, can do almost anything including cooking. He has all the attributes that make people label him a prince. You name it, he has got it all. He is someone that all the girls would want as their boyfriend. Ryosuke has an older brother named Yamada Ryuichi. In the past, Ryosuke would always envy of Ryuichi. Since they were kid, Ryuichi were the one that get more attention than Ryosuke in everything. Even his father wanted Ryuichi to be the successor and not Ryosuke. Ryosuke being envy of Ryuichi trying so hard to get attention from his father. Always being the second to his brother in everything. As it is his brother happiness, he always admits defeats. One day Ryosuke fallen for a girl, however that girl is his brother girlfriend. For the first time in his life, he wanted something that is not his. In the end, he didn’t get the girl for their sibling relationship sake. But that’s all in the past. Now he has a sweetheart, named Chinen Yuri. It is funny for him because before this he was chasing for his brother girlfriend and now suddenly he is all over a guy. Yamada didn’t really know Chinen although they are in the same company at first. But the annual year end party held by the company make them to meet each other. That night, Ryosuke didn’t really wanted to go since he is still being salty about all those things with his brother but he went. After he do a bit of socializing with the staff he just sit in the corner drinking some champagne, watching and observe all the people in the party, in his own world. Until Chinen came and sit beside him.

C: “Hello Yamada-san”

Y:”Hey” C:”Are you sure it is okay for the CEO’s son to just sit in the corner and not mingle with others?”

Y:”It’s okay. I’m not the highlight afterall” said Ryosuke with the later part being a whisper.

C:”You’re tired aren’t you?”

Y:”No, Im not. I didn’t even do much today to get that tired”

C:”Liar”

Y:”Excuse me?” Yamada asked feeling a little bit offended.

C:”You’re lying about that.”

Y:”and how do you know that?”

C:”Coz I’ve been observing you. I’ve watched you countless time doing overtime to do your work and get appraisal from the CEO. I’ve watched you trying to catch up to your brother.”

Y:”Oh, is it that obvious or you’re just my stalker?”

C:”Neither, I’m just a good observer of people that’s all” from that Ryosuke started to open up to Chinen a little bit.

Y:”Well, you know. Living in my family, with only me and my brother and a strict family. I had to compete with him. Well, I do understand that my father wanted the best successor for his company. But couldn’t he praise me a little bit and not always comparing me with my brother. It seems like my presence is insignificant you know. No one really know how hard I work to get my father appraisal, to catch up to my brother.”

C:”I know.” Yamada was a bit surprised by the response.

C:” I’ve seen you. So you don’t need to really make yourself down. I acknowledge you that you’re far better than your brother”

Y:”What? Why?”

C:”Because even with those pain that you carry with you. You doesn’t complain. Instead you continue to catch up with your brother while not hurting the relationship that you both have. For me that, that is really amazing. You’re amazing”

Yamada hearing Chinen said that, somehow there is some weight being lift off of his chest.

Y:”Now, you just want to make me cry here” Yamada wiping a little bit of tears that came out

C:” (laugh), that is not my attention though” Chinen said with a straight face.

Y:”You’re interesting aren’t you. Let’s talk again”

C:”Anytime boss” Chinen said while making a salute pose to Yamada while smiling.

Then, they started to laugh together. Since then, Yamada and Chinen has always gone out together for a drink. Yamada started to know Chinen more deeply. How Chinen frown when thinking what to eat, how Chinen although with his cute face he is not really afraid of ghost an opposite of Yamada, how Chinen loves to do joke to lift up the atmosphere, how he work hard behind everybody else, how his lips would curled up when he is annoyed, how Chinen actually like to be pampere, his smile, how aometimes he act like a kid, how delicious his face make when eating something etc. All of that, for Yamada is lovable and he has fallen deeply. There is one time when Chinen is eating a steamed bun and Yamada thought that Chinen’s lips at that was sexy and how lucky it is to be that steamed bun. So, Yamada started to ask Chinen to date and Chinen accepted it without any thought. When asked why it doesn’t take much time for Chinen to answer since it is from a guy. Chinen replied “Well, I’ve had a crush on you from a little while back.” Yamada was a little taken aback by the statement, but even so he felt relieved. Back to the present, Yamada come to Chinen’s department and observe Chinen from outside the glass door.

“He looked troubled, but still gorgeous.” Yamada thought. Then Yamada entered the room.

Y: “Hey. New hairstyle?”

C: “Hey Handsome. Yup. What are you doing here? You don’t have any work to do?”

Y: “What? Can’t I come and see my cute boyfriend? Anyway it is break time come on let’s get lunch.”

C: “Oh, it has break time already?”

Y: “Yup come on you hardworking boy, break a little bit and get lunch with this handsome boyfriend of yours.”

C: “(laugh) aren’t you being a little cocky right now? Saying you’re handsome by yourself?” Y:

“What can I do? My boyfriend always praise me and that give me confidence.”

C: “(laugh) but I’m sorry Ryosuke I wanted to take a nap a little bit.”

Y: “Seriously, you’re working too hard”

C: “No I’m not, it’s just this week is a bit more busy than usual, you should know that.”

Y: “Fine, but still you need something to eat. You wait here. I’ll get something for you”

C: “Is it on you?” Chinen asked smiling slyly.

Y: “Always on me.”

After a while, Yamada came with a paper bag.

Y: “Here, sandwich and tea.”

C: “Arigatou.” Chinen thank him, smiling, humming a song.

Yamada just sit at the coach adjacent to where Chinen sits, while also eating his own sandwich. Yamada is savoring the view before him, how Chinen delicate hand hold the sandwich with ring decorate his lovely fingers. The view is already beautiful. He observe sometimes Chinen wipe his lower lips with his pinky finger and Yamada think that, it is sexy. Suddenly Yamada is being brought back to earth when Chinen said his name.

C:”Ryosuke” Y:”Y-yes, What is it?” C:”Why are just watching me and not eat?” Y:”I’m sorry. I cannot help it. You’re just interesting to watch” C:”(smile)Oh Ryosuke. Really, stop exaggerating”

Y:”am not.”

They continue to finish their simple lunch and Chinen move to the couch where Ryosuke sits and asked him to change places because he wanted to take a nap there.

C:”When the break ends. Please wake me up. Seriously”

Y:”Yeah, ofcourse”

Chinen then take off his blazer leaving him in his shirt. He untie his tie, take off his watch and put it at the space beside the couch and he lie down on his stomach taking a nap. In a minute Chinen already fell asleep. Yamada watching that thought how cute it is. The way his body goes up and down when breathing, heck even the way he lie down on his stomach to sleep is even cute to Yamada.

After some time the break is about to over and Yamada wake Chinen up. Greeting Chinen “Afternoon sunshine”. Chinen smiling while feeling a little bit drowsy hearing the greeting. Yamada that watch how gorgeous Chinen sleep and wake up thought” How can he be this gorgeous and cute while going to sleep and wake up. What do I do when we live together and I get to see those everyday?” Yamada watching Chinen that seems to be exhausted wanted to do something for his boyfriend and the idea come up.

Y:”After work, come to my place. I’ll cook whatever you want.”

C:”What is this about?”

Y:”Come on Yuri. You are tired and need some rest. You always have take out or delivery and it is not very healthy if you continue that way. So, I offer to cook whatever you want .And maybe after that we can cuddle in bed while watching some movies or playing game together. Come on this week has been busy for you right? We didn’t even have much time to meet beside in working hours. Don’t you want to spend time with me? Be pampered by me? Tomorrow is our day off afterall.”

C:”Well, that is a very tempting offer Ryosuke-kun but…” Chinen trying to act the hard to get guy.

Y:”Come on Yuri, no buts. I’ll do everything you want later.”

C: ”(laugh) It’s okay Ryosuke, I intend to accept it afterall. Just want to know what you would do if I declined.”

Y:”You spoiled brat.”

C:”Sorry that I’m spoiled.” Chinen said in a sarcastic manner.

Y:”But I love the spoiled you and your sarcastic side.”

C:”You really have fallen deeply for me.”

Y:”I am Yuri. I am”

C:”Good because I am that way to you too.” smiling.

Then Chinen close the gap between them and a land soft kiss on Ryosuke's lips. Yamada taken surprised at first but then he deepened the kiss between them. Yamada's hand holding Chinen's and Chinen's hand wrap around Yamada's back. Feeling the muscular Ryosuke's back. When Yamada started to lick Chinen lower lips to asked for entrance Chinen push him away slowly. "It's enough. We're at the office. We'll continue tonight." Chinen said while licking his lips. "Yuri..." Yamada complained. But still he may expect more if it is tonight. "Promise?" said Yamada. "I promise" Chinen said while holding Yamada's hand. Both of them continue their work while hoping for working hours to end quickly for them so that they can finally spend their quality time together in their hectic week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing. I hope dear readers would like it. Spread Yamachii love.


End file.
